


Down But Not Out

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #37:  Kids</p>
    </blockquote>





	Down But Not Out

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #37: Kids

There is no way to describe being the one left behind to pick up the pieces and refit the jigsaw. There are no adequate words to describe the crushing devastation of reality. Absentee, negligent, fugitive—they’re all terms hung around his neck like a noose, meant to cripple and hurt, meant to send a message.

Losing Mal was the beginning of the end. At least it felt like it at the time. But Phillipa and James are the Promised Land, the old world made new just over the horizon’s drop.

They are his still beating heart, a siren song home.

  



End file.
